My Protection
by EnvyFox
Summary: When Butters gets Kenny to Protect him from his problems at home Kenny Falls for the boy, but how will Butters React to Kenny's Feelings? How will they make their relationship work? Rated M for later Chapters! KennyxButters Bunny! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kenny Pulled up to the Elementary school play Area Looking for a certain small Blonde. Said Blonde Was spotted on the Swings In a light blue hoodie, Grey Skinny jeans, and TOMS. Kenny Parked the Car and Began to walk to the Boy. When he was Close enough he yelled, "Second time this week Butters."

Butters looked up Shocked as Kenny sat in the swing next to him, "I know I'm real Sorry Kenny."

"Don't be; I just worry. We've gotten to be good friends, and I need to know you're safe." Kenny smiled and opened his arms for the much smaller boy. Butters Blush, and was hesitant, but crawled into the boys lap. As soon as Kenny wrapped his arms around the boy He took a deep breath.

Butters got used to the Feeling of Kenny's warm body and cuddled closer, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Kenny Shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Kenny Watched as the boy smiled with Relief. Kenny had discovered that Butters dad had begun beating him when Kenny had caught the boy showering one morning in the Locker rooms. He saw the bruises on the small, but toned, Torso. Kenny gave the boy his number and told him to call when he needed. Soon it became more and more routine. Kenny didn't mind because he knew the boy was safe. Kenny had to admit to himself that he developed a crush on the boy. He felt Butters was the only person in this world who he should be cared about because the two were in the same boat. Both of their parents could give two shits about them.

Kenny knew that Butters was going to be the one person he'd be able to be completely real with, and no other person could do that. Kenny Cared. He cared enough not to take advantage of Butters. He cared enough not to want anything from anyone, but him. There was something about Butters that changed Kenny, and made him a new and better person. There was a part of Kenny who only wanted Butters, and that part of him cared.

Kenny led the boy to the parked car. He made sure that he was careful; he didn't know the extent of the damage yet.

The car ride was silent; the only sound was the wind and the faint sound of the radio. Kenny watched the road, but he could feel that the windows were open. He liked the feeling of Colorado's Pre-summer winds on his face, and Butters felt the same way. Soon Kenny heard the boy snoring next to him.

Kenny knowing this was the first time Butters must have slept in a long time. After pulling into his grease stained driveway he sat and watched the boy sleep. Kenny didn't want to disturb the boy so; Kenny quietly got out of the car and went to the passenger's side. Kenny picked up Butters off the seat bridal style. Butters wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck like a small child pretending to be asleep in the car, but Kenny knew better because he knew that Butters was a heavy sleeper when in safe hands and safe hands that happened to be his. Kenny didn't mind though.

By the time they got to bed room Butters was half asleep—or half awake—so Kenny sat him on the bed. He threw the Boy the bag of spare clothes he kept in Kenny's closet.

Butters rubbed his eyes, "Kenny will you turn on the light?"Kenny flipped the switch next to his bed room. Kenny saw for the first time that night what happened to Butters. He had a split at the top of his forehead that was held together by butterfly stitches, the whole left side bruised along with it, and a fat lip.

Kenny walked over and gently cupped the boys chin and tilted him to the left to get a better look, "What did he do slam the left side of your face into a wall?"

"Close. The corner of a coffee table a couple times too many."

"Do you need ice?"

"You're just trying to find a reason to get out of the room to put another hole in your house," He said as he took off his Shirt and hoodie to change into a new one to sleep in.

Kenny took a deep breath, "What did you do this time?"

"Well I guess I talk to him with no respect," He said fully dressed in pajamas.

"Good and you shouldn't. Men who beat their kids are pussies who don't deserve respect."

Suddenly Butters grabbed Kenny's face and cupped it with both his hands, "Kenny calm down. I'm here now okay?" Butters kissed him on the cheek and headed back towards the bed.

Kenny changed into comfortable clothes and got into the bed with the other boy who crawled closer against Kenny's chest. Kenny wrapped his arms tightly around Butters. He could feel Butters' breath on his neck as he slowly went back into his slumber. His blonde locks lightly brushing the bottom of Kenny's chin.

Kenny kissed the top of the boy's head; fighting off the urge to cry even the slightest bit. That's when Kenny knew that for the first time in his life he was in love. The school man whore had his heart stolen the sweet and innocent boy in his arms.

Kenny knew it by the sickening pain in his chest to see Butters' beautiful smile slide off his face over the years. Kenny memorized every face butters had ever made since they had become so close, but he feared that, that smile would soon be forgotten. Kenny already struggled to imagine that smile.

Kenny listened to the boy's steady breathing. He felt his heart beat at a slower rhythm. Kenny ran his fingers through Butters' hair wishing he was awake to hear Kenny whisper, "I love you Leopold Stoch."

Kenny fell asleep soon after holding the boy in his arms.

**A/N: I never see a softer side in Kenny in Fan Fictions so I decided that he needed one. I'm going to continue this, but I really don't know when the chapters will be up so bear with me okay? =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny woke the next morning in a cold sweat. His parents were yelling in the living room and their voices had ended up in his nightmare. He turned to find butters facing the wall. Kenny scooted closer to him and tightly wrapped his arms around the small boy who was still fast asleep.

'It's so adorable how he snores…' Kenny thought as boy got more comfortable in his arms. Soon the snoring stopped when Kenny's mother threw something at his door. Butters jumped up.

"Hey it's alright," Butters looked at him, "It was my mom…Fucking bitch…"

"Oh okay…" Butters sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his one good eye.

"Oh look the boyfriend stayed over again…"

Kenny turned around to see his mother in the door way, "Oh look who's been out drinking again all night…you just get home?"

"Fuck you…Get your faggot self out of my house. If I find out you're fucking him in my house…"

Kenny began to get up, "please we're not even dating. Even if we were I wouldn't be fucking him. I've fucked, you can't fuck people you truly care about and be done with them, but then you've done that haven't you?" Kenny Got up and got dressed while Butter did the same.

"Please, you're the town man whore."

Now that the two we're fully dressed, Kenny took Butters arm and lead him out the door, "I haven't had sex with anyone in two years," said as he passed his mother.

Kenny took Butters to get breakfast, and they were eating at Starks pond on the hood of Kenny's car.

"Sorry about that…"

Butter looked over at Kenny who couldn't look at him, "It's alright, but, hey…um…did you mean what you said back there?"

Kenny sipped at his McDonalds' Orange juice, "That whole thing about how I care about you?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"I meant every word of it." Kenny cleared his throat and turned to Butters, "There is so much that I need to tell you, but I don't know how…for the first time in a long time I feel that I'm meant to do something important and it's all because of you. I promise you Butters things are going to change for us. Sooner or later…"

"You know those sudden feelings you get to do something, and you don't know why?"

"Yeah…"

"I need to go home…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

When they had gotten to the house there were police cars in the front and they were taking Steven away. Butters got out of the car and ran up to an officer.

"What going on?"

"I'm sorry son you're going to have to step off the property."

"Fucker this is his property," Kenny said flatly

"I'm sorry you must be Butters." Butters nodded, "This your dad's handy work?"

The officer pointed to his face, "Yeah it is…did my mom call him in?"

"Yeah, she's pretty bad…You wanna tell me where you were last night?"

Butters looked at Kenny then back to the officer, "I've been over at his house. He's been a real good friend the past couple of years."

The officer extended a hand to Kenny, "You're a hero kid. That guy was looking for Butters here. He Threaten to kill him when he found him. You may have saved his life."

When Kenny took the officers hand Butters chuckled, "Wouldn't be the first time…" the boy looked as though he was going to break down and cry when Kenny pulled the boy into a tight embrace.

"Let's go see your mom Leopold."

Butters smiled knowing that Kenny always knew when to call him by his name. Sometimes he needed it. They walked into the house and found Mrs. Stoch on the couch sobbing, nearly beaten half to death. She leaped up, "Oh Kenny thank god…I've never been so happy to see you…"

The woman took her son into her arms. Kenny turned to walk out, but before he left he said, "You know you should really leave your husband, and then learn to be a better parent. Let your son be himself for once, then maybe you both could be happy ."

Butters pulled away from his mother, "you're not leaving are you?"

"Oh no Butters, I just really need a cigarette, and I'm not smoking in front of you."

Kenny walked out to his car. When he got in he reached into the clove box and pulled out an old pack of smokes. He lit it with a packet of matches under his seat. He took a drag before heard a knock on his window. Butters got into the car. Kenny rolled down his window to keep the smoke from bothering Butters.

"8 months I've been without a cigarette…"

"I don't mind Kenny…"

"I do I've been trying to quite for you."

"You have?"

"Two years celibate, One year without alcohol, 8 months without a cigarette. I've done this all to become a stronger person that you could come to for protection. Now here I am…you know, " He took another drag, "I've never wanted to cry in my entire life, and I've been through a lot of shit, but now…"

"Why? This is good news…"

"I don't want to break your spirits, but I've been through this a lot..give it a month, he'll be back."

"Is that why your stressed?"

Kenny tossed away his smoke and looked at Butters, " He wanted to kill you…"

Butters saw the sadness in Kenny's eyes, so Butters opened his arms for him, "Come here." Kenny put his head on Butters chest, and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly then began to sob. Butters Ran his hand through Kenny's hair as he hugged Kenny back, "I never want you to ever fell this way, ever."

"Butters?"

"Yes."

"I love you. God, I love you so much."

Butters was shocked at first, but got over it since this was going to be the first time Kenny was going to open up like this for a while, "I love you too."

Kenny soon calmed down, and pulled away from Butters, "Sorry about that, that was very weak of me."

"Fuck you," Kenny looked over shocked, "You are so strong for everyone, especially me, and it's time that I'm strong for you. You've held in lot of crap Kenny…Weak…You are not weak."

Kenny looked at him a little sheepish, "you're right I deserve that."

"You bet I'm right…don't ever call yourself weak again."

Kenny chuckled, "Yes sir. You know I really like this side of you."

"Well sometimes you can be so stubborn. I've been trying to get you to open up to me for three god damn years and you say it's weak. Nothing about you is weak."

"Okay, Okay I get it…I promise I'll open up to you more, if you promise to be yourself from now on. Screw what you parent think of you or anyone else for that matter."

"I Promise."

"Thank you."

**A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I wasn't going to finish this then I decided that it would be something to keep me busy. These will be up every Tuesday form now on until it's finished. I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
